Pregnant rhesus monkeys are subjected to injections of teratogenic agents or to episodes of severe asphyxia in an effort to induce malformations of the brain of the developing fetus. The induced patterns of malformation will be compared and contrasted with patterns of malformation known to occur in the human brain.